Dont you ever Listen
by Amy-kate
Summary: In this fic, chris and wyatt get into trouble. Set over a weekend. SPOILERS in reviews. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1: Friday

**Don't you ever listen**

**Disclaimer:** _all of the characters and settings used in this charmed fan fiction are not mine, and I did not intend to infringe on any copyright laws or make any money when writing this fan fiction._

Chapter 1: Friday 

Wyatt smiled as Sophie got out of his VW camper, he was pleasantly relieved that he wouldn't have to spend any more time with his cousin for a long while. It wasn't that he disliked her, but he couldn't talk about or do any magic in front of her as she was his step-cousin (daughter of his granddads new wives son).

Wyatt started up his camper again hoping he could make good time back to the manor, so he could get some of his coursework done before his mother and aunts got home. Generally he'd have Chris to whip up some coursework for him with that wonder potion of his, but he was away until Monday so Wyatt was stuck doing it the slow way. Wyatt was so caught up in his thoughts he was on the freeway before he noticed the blue flashing lights behind him.

"Bugger" he said as he pulled over. The officer got out of the police car and walked towards the VW camper.

"Do you have any idea how fast you were going sir?" the officer said casually.

"About 70" Wyatt replied cringing.

"Try 90, can you please step out of your vehicle" the officer said calmly opening the campers door. Wyatt sighed and stepped out of the camper taking his licence out of his wallet. The officer took Wyatt's licence, told Wyatt to go and sit in the back of the police car and then called for someone to come and tow away the camper. Wyatt sat in the back of the police car glumly, _that's the end of my driving days mums gonna kill me_ he thought. Then the police officer came over in a trancelike state and said "I must have been mistaken, you're free to go" then he handed Wyatt back his licence.

Wyatt got back into his camper and started it up confused, then just as he reached 60 mph a voice startled him.

"lucky I was here to save you from being banned from driving ehh?" Wyatt turned to see the voice came from the smiling face of Chris.

"what the FU-"

"err, eyes on the road Wyatt" Chris replied pointing ahead. As Wyatt looked back at the road Chris climbed into the front seat next to him.

"aren't you supposed to be at that camping thing?" Wyatt said looking between Chris and the road.

"yes well I got bored and. . ." Chris then mumbled something, but Wyatt's keen hearing didn't miss a word.

"you got thrown out!" Wyatt exclaimed.

"Yeah, but your lucky I came here aren't ya" he said chirpily.

"oh yea, casting spells on innocents that's really luck for me, don't you ever listen to mum about stuff like that, personal gain and so on" Wyatt said chastising Chris, who sullenly looked out of the window, but then he turned back to Wyatt and said smugly "don't you ever listen to mum when she tells us never to get arrested".

"lets just get home" Wyatt said concentrating on driving.

For a few minutes they sat in silence then Chris turned to Wyatt, "you know Wyatt, its probably best if mum and the aunts still think I'm on the camping trip"

"What you mean is you want me to hide the fact that you've been struck off the trip"

"well that and . . . help me hide out for the rest of the weekend?"

"so what, you want me to put you up in a hotel eh, forget it! We'll go back and tell mum your trip ended early, Jeff had an allergy attack or something" Wyatt said. For the rest of the trip back to the manor they both sat in silence, Chris occasionally fidgeting with nervousness.



Once back at the manor Wyatt made cups of tea for him and Chris, he took Chris's up to the attic where Chris was brewing up the potion needed for Wyatt's coursework. Wyatt then went back down to get his tea, whilst in the kitchen Piper and Phoebe came back from shopping.

"hey Wyatt, Phoebe had to try on every pair of shoes in all of the shops" Piper said tiredly sitting down next to the counter.

"not every pair, just the stilettos to replace that pair that got broken demon hunting" Phoebe said rolling her eyes "besides quit complaining you got some nice boots."

"cuppa tea?" Wyatt said before his mum could retort.

"ooh yeah" and "that would be nice Wyatt" were the replies. Just as Wyatt gave out the teas Paige orbed in.

"hey guys, have any of you seen Chris?" she asked hurriedly.

"no he's at that camping thing, why do you want him?" Piper said.

"well he was at the camping thing, but then he shrunk Jeff and put him in a jar, and now he's disappeared, so I've been assigned to find him"

"he SHRUNK Jeff!" Wyatt exclaimed.

"that's what Paige said Wyatt" phoebe said.

"and there's no need for you to sound so happy about it mister" Piper said through narrowed eyes.

"Anyway, that's not the end of it, the jar is sealed up with a spell and the elders cant break it so Jeff is rapidly running out of oxygen" Paige said glancing around.

"well that's typical of the elders not being able to break a probably simple spell" Wyatt mumbled.

"Wyatt!" Piper exclaimed "don't disrespect the elders I have to point out your father was one at one point"

"and that tells you a lot doesn't it" Wyatt retorted.

"Excuse me but we need to find Chris" Paige cut in "you can sort out this dispute later people"

"how much time does Jeff have before the oxygen runs out?" Phoebe asked inquiringly.

"well the elders say he had about enough to last until about 4 o'clock on Sunday, but its best if we find Chris sooner" Paige said with a small smile.

"knowing Chris he's probably gone to dads" Phoebe said.

"why on earth would Chris go to dads?" Piper said quizzically.

"well dad would just be pleased to see him especially if he says he's not hiding out from some demon for once and just visiting to spend time with him." Phoebe said to a room full of raised eyebrows "well its true the only time they ever visit dad is when we want them to hide out from some demon" she said shrugging.

"Right well, Paige you orb me and Phoebe there, Wyatt stay here to see if he comes back." Piper said.

"err-" but they orbed out before Wyatt got a word in.

Wyatt ran up to the attic, he could make it up there faster running than orbing sometimes this was one of those times. When he entered the attic Chris looked up and said "finished your coursework"

"you SHRUNK our whitelighter!" Wyatt shouted.

"well yes, I used that spell you wrote, it worked remarkably well ya no"

"I didn't write any such spell" Wyatt said loudly.

"yes ya did about 3 weeks ago, remember?"

"I didn't, ohh hang on, Chris I wrote that as a joke I didn't mean to use it"

"well it was an incredibly well written joke as it shrunk him and sealed him in a jar all in one easy spell, isn't that great" Chris said with a smile forming on his lips "anyway how did you know about that?"

"aunt Paige told me, mum and Phoebe just now in the kitchen, and now they're looking for you so you can reverse the spell, so I'll just call them and say you're here" Wyatt said taking out his mobile.

"Cant do that Wyatt" Chris said orbing Wyatt's phone out of his hand "seeing its your fault I'm in this position you aren't going to land me in it this time"

"what do you mean my fault" Wyatt said trying to snatch his phone back.

"well you wrote the spell so you have to come up with a reversal spell or it wont work properly, landing me in more trouble and if that happens I'm going to implicate you in this mess too" Chris said folding his arms "thinking about it, you better come up with this reversal spell quickly as I don't think Jeff has much time left before the oxygen runs out" with that Chris started to walk out of the attic.

"Crap" Wyatt said.

"ohh yeah Wyatt, you better help me hide until you come up with that spell okay" with a toothy grin he left the attic. Wyatt groaned, just then his mum and aunts orbed back into the attic.

"ah you had the same idea too then" Paige said.

"wh- what's that?" Wyatt said.

"to scry for Chris" Paige said with a nod.

"err yea" Wyatt said "why don't I go and put some tea on"

Once in the corridor _'SHIT, Chris get out of the house Quick' _Wyatt said telepathically to Chris.

'_why?'_ was Chris's reply.

'_mum and the aunts are going to scry for you, go hide somewhere where they wont find you fast' _Wyatt said in double speed to Chris.

'thanx bro' and then Chris was gone Wyatt couldn't sense him so the sisters wouldn't be able to find him either, Wyatt let out a sigh of relief and slumped against a wall thinking how much trouble he'd be in if the sisters found out he'd helped Chris hide from them.



Chris orbed out of the house straight into the 1 place he knew that the sisters would never look for him, the only problem was that he'd never been to the underworld before when he hadn't needed to call for the sisters help. Of course he had been slightly clever in orbing into an vanquished demons old lair, in fact it was the lair of the first demon he'd ever vanquished (with his brothers help) as a child, so he was just as shocked to find the new occupants whom were less than pleased by his hurried arrival. After dodging three energy orbs he thought it was best to leave so orbed out as fast as orbing could take him, unfortunately when flustered Chris made mistakes and instead of orbing into the manor he orbed into the street outside, much to the amazement of the pregnant woman and her 5 year old who lived opposite the Haliwells.

"shit!" was the only word that escaped Chris's lips when he saw the woman hit the floor in a dead faint. Chris stood there for a few seconds thinking _what the hell do I do know, maybe Wyatt will know_ and with that he called for Wyatt to appear. Wyatt having excused himself from the sisters brainstorming session of were Chris could have got to, with some excuse of coursework orbed in right next to his brother. When he saw the fainted woman he said "damn it Chris!" then bent over her and 'healed' her so she woke up then very convincingly, his brother slowly catching on began to cover their tracks.

"are you alright Mrs Peterson, you just fainted" Wyatt said acting very concerned, _'Quit standing there like a dummy Chris'_ Wyatt said telepathically to his brother.

"ohh err, I don't know what just happened, for some stupid reason I thought you just appeared out of nowhere" she replied indicating Chris.

"Chris does tend to sneak around a lot Mrs Peterson can we help you back into your house?" Wyatt said jokily relieved she believed him.

"no no, I should be alright now when I get in I'll have a lie down" she said smiling at Wyatt, and with that she got up and walked into her home. Once she entered the house there was a rustling in the bushes next to the house, from which the 5year old appeared saying "that was soo cool were didja learn to do the blue flash light thingy?" enthusiastically.

"err well if we tell you will you promise not to tell anyone what you saw today?" Wyatt said thinking _oh-crap-oh-crap-oh-crap-oh-crap we've exposed magic we're dead oh-crap-oh-crap-oh-crap,_

'_now those aren't very nice thoughts to be having around a 5 year old are they Wyatt',_

'_shut the FUCK up Chris its your fault we're in this mess!', _

'_come on Wyatt he's 5, if he told anyone they wouldn't believe him and besides 5 year olds cant keep promises'_

The child after much thought had come to a decision "ok" was that decision. So Wyatt lent over to the child and whispered something to him which got the response "kool!" before the child ran into his home smiling. Wyatt stood up straight and let out a tremendous sigh of relief. He then looked at Chris and said, "its getting late now, as neither of us can afford a hotel room for you, your looking at a night spent in my camper unless you have a better idea?"

"nah, the camper'll do me fine" Chris replied. Wyatt took out the keys and threw them in his brothers direction with a "g'night" Wyatt orbed back into the manor. Neither of them would probably get much sleep seeing as how worried Wyatt was he would be found out to be helping his brother, and Chris was sleeping in a cold campervan which leaked when it rained (the forecast was not good for that night).

Authors note: Please review! Or I won't update,

also the chapters titles are the days in which the chapter content happens

I've put the brothers as being able to communicate to each other telepathically

If you cant tell Jeff is the brothers whitelighter, I decided the should have their own.

As I said please review, I'd love any input Thanx Amy-kate


	2. Chapter 2: Saturday AM

**Don't you ever listen**

**Disclaimer:** _all of the characters and settings used in this charmed fan fiction are not mine, and I did not intend to infringe on any copyright laws or make any money when writing this fan fiction._

Chapter 2: Saturday AM 

Chris woke after 2 hours of sleep; the storm had subsided by about 5am, to the rattling of the camper's door. It appeared someone was trying to get in.

_Must be Wyatt _Chris thought still half asleep, so slid open the camper door.

Once the door had opened Chris was greeted by a loud shout of "YOU LIED!"

"Woah, what?" Chris said veering away from the door.

"That tall blondie one lied, it don't work I tried it" Chris sighed it was the kid from yesterday. _Why on earth does this kid go on at me it was Wyatt who told him whatever it is he's complaining about _Chris thought massaging his head.

"So, you have to tell me how to do it properly" the kid said with a nod.

"Hang on a sec there kid, why should I tell you anything" Chris said contemptuously.

"Coz, I'll tell that policewoman over there and she'll lock you up" the child replied smiling.

"Well I'll just have to turn you into a mouse and then you won't be telling anyone anything anymore"

"No you wont Chris" came from a very menacing looking Wyatt "we're already in enough trouble without you turning this kid into a mouse"

"My names Jack, so are ya gonna tell me how to do it properly" Jack said looking from Chris to Wyatt. Wyatt lent down so he was on eye level with Jack.

"Look kid-"

"Jack"

"Jack, whatever, its against the rules you have to figure it out on your own okay" Wyatt said adding a small smile to the end of the sentence.

"Okay but you have to do one thing for me"

"Anything" Chris interjected. The child smiled broadly and said "I wana triple chocolate coated jam and cream filled donut"

"Really, you could have anything, and that's what you want" Wyatt said regarding the child in disbelief.

"Fine here you go" Chris said handing the kid over a triple coated jam and cream filled donut.

"Thanx" was the reply before the kid ran off.

"What a weird kid" Wyatt said looking in the direction that the kid had just ran.

"Not really, all kids when they're about 5 really want the stuff their mum says they cant have, and if I remember correctly, you conjured a unicorn cause mum said you couldn't go out and find one" Chris said cheekily to Wyatt.

"Ahhh, but dear brother I have to remind you, I was not the one taken on a camping trip as you were seemingly using magic irresponsibly" Wyatt said smugly.

"YOU wrote the spell"

"You cast it"

"You hid me"

"Casting spells on innocents"

"Magic in front of innocents"

"Ditto"

"Doing your homework through potions"

"Turning aunt phoebe into a rabbit whilst she was speaking at a conference for the newspaper, face it Chris you've done way more than I have to break to rules mum spouts on about" Chris sat in silence whilst Wyatt smiled triumphantly. After savouring the moment Wyatt said, "how's about we go and get some breakfast"

"Sure, lets go to Denny's and try out the new breakfast platter" Chris said as the both climbed in the camper to set off.



After ordering Chris and Wyatt were sitting waiting for their meal when Wyatt said, "Chris do you still have the spell or remember the words?"

"Yeah its on a piece of paper in my pack, why?" Chris replied.

"Well we'll have to write a reversal for it, I mean you can't hide forever" Wyatt said as the waitress brought over their food.

"I suppose, oh hang on my packs in the manor" Chris said.

"Dammit Chris, why didn't you bring it with you into the camper!" Wyatt said miffed.

"Well sorry, you could have told me to, hmm this bacon needs ketchup" and with that he conjured a ketchup bottle.

"Chris!" Wyatt yelled causing everyone in the diner to turn and look at them "err, sorry" Wyatt said blushing.

"Lets just eat our breakfast like a good little boy now Wyatt" to which Wyatt sent a glare towards Chris before taking a large bite of his breakfast. Chris smiled amazed he's gotten away with talking to his brother like that started to put lashings of ketchup on his bacon. Once everyone had gone back to their breakfasts Wyatt said "well we'll have to go back to the manor after this so you can find that spell"

"Are you sure that's a good idea Wyatt, what with mum and the aunts on the look out for me?" Chris said.

"Well it's the only way your not going to end up hiding for the rest of your life" Wyatt replied.

"Well I'd better not get caught before you've written that spell"

"Chris you mean we've written that spell as you cast it, you've got to help write it, the only problem is how to sneak you into the manor without the sisters noticing" Wyatt said looking thoughtful.

"That one's easy Wyatt, I know just the spell" Chris said " the only problem is it wears off after an hour so its gonna have to be re-cast, well maybe not if we're quick"

"What does this spell involve Chris?" Wyatt said thinking _if its some invisibility thing NO-WAY I remember what happened last time he was invisible. _

"Well you'll have to cast it on me, but I don't know whether you'd be up for it" Chris said avoiding answering.

"What does the spell involve?" Wyatt repeated.

"Err, well, it erm"

"Spit it out Chris"

"Well ok, but don't go all weird on me ok?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Right, the spell means that I-turn-into-a-girl-for-an-hour" Chris finished in double-speed.

"A GIRL!" exclaimed Wyatt.

"Technically yes" Chris said cringing "but its not what you think-"

"I don't wana know Chris" Wyatt said

"Me and max came up with it-"

"OK, Really don't want to know" Wyatt said starting to turn away from Chris.

"Eww Wyatt no, so we could sneak into the girls locker rooms" Chris said.

"What ever Chris" Wyatt said looking at his brother oddly.

"Its true"

"Sure, ok"

Chris sighed "well it would get me into the manor without anyone suspecting anything" Chris said trying desperately to change the subject.

"I suppose" Wyatt said still looking at Chris oddly.

"And you said you wouldn't go all weird" Chris said looking into his food intently "besides its the only plan we got, cause I don't hear any ideas from you"

"Fine, but if it backfires your taking all the slack"



Wyatt and the new look Chris pulled up outside the Haliwell manor.

"Right, so we go in get the spell and leave, got it" Wyatt said to Chris.

"Yeah sure Wyatt" Chris replied. They then both got out of the camper and walked towards the manor. Once inside Wyatt said, "lets go upstairs" then cringing as,

"Hey Wyatt, who's your new friend?"

Wyatt and Chris looked around to see phoebe walking through from the kitchen.

"Well, this is um, Chrissy, we'll be going to my room now" Wyatt said.

"I'm phoebe, nice to meet you Chrissy" phoebe said, thinking of how much this girl reminded her of her nephew. "Why don't the both of you come and have some tea with me in the kitchen"

"Well we sure need to get on with some coursework" Wyatt said butting in. Chris looked at Wyatt '_quit acting so suspicious Wyatt, or she'll suspect something'_

'_That's why I want to get away from her a.s.a.p!'_

'_Just think how what your saying sounds to her' _Chris replied smiling at phoebe.

"Sure lets have some tea, coursework can wait Wyatt" Chris said looking at Wyatt. Phoebe then led Chris and Wyatt into the kitchen and flicked on the kettle before sitting down at the counter.

"Have you known Wyatt long, because I haven't seen you around before" phoebe said.

'_See this was such a bad idea now you have to make something up she's going to believe'_

"We met at a swim meet, Wyatt was there to support his brother"

"Do you swim then?"

"Yes that's why I was there I was competing"

"So do you got to school with Chris or Wyatt?" phoebe said wondering how much Wyatt actually liked his brother.

'_Oh yea Chris make me out to be into incest'_

'_Look I have to keep it close to the truth, she's an empathy she can tell if I'm lying out-right'_

Wyatt let out a sigh and sat down. Phoebe and Chris regarded him for a moment. "I actually go to the private college over on the other side of town" Chris replied to phoebe.

"Oh yes, piper looked at getting the boys in over there at one time but we couldn't afford the costs" Phoebe said smiling.

"I didn't know that!" Wyatt exclaimed.

"Well it didn't hurt you not to know" phoebe said.

"Anyway me and Chrissy need to get on with some coursework now" Wyatt said starting to get up.

"Hang on your in different schools, so why would you be doing coursework Wyatt?" phoebe said suspiciously.

"Its and inter school tutor scheme actually" Chris cut in.

"Really so what do you tutor Wyatt in?" phoebe asked.

"I help him with the sciences, he asked me to come over today to read through a draft of his coursework for him" Chris said smiling. Phoebe was once again struck by how similar Chris and this girl Chrissy were, while Wyatt was miming what he was going to do to Chris once she'd left behind her back.

"Well I shouldn't keep you, I have to go drop some stuff off at p3 that your mother left behind Wyatt" phoebe said getting up.

"Bye you two" she called as she walked out of the door. Once she was out of the manor,

"TUTOR!" Wyatt yelled "I'm gonna kill you for that Chris!" chasing him around the counter.

"Wyatt I had to come up with something or she'd have you branded as liking me way too much" Chris said quickly avoiding capture. Wyatt came to a halt "but now she thinks I'm stupid, and she's gonna tell mum and I wont get any peace"

"Look on the bright side"

"What would that be?"

"Now I'm your tutor we can spend as long as we need to come up with that counter spell"

"Fine" Wyatt said through gritted teeth "but you so owe me for all this".

Authors note: Please review!!! I would like people's input on the story so far.

I also would like to apologise for the time it took for this chapter to be posted.

The telepathic conversations run along side to what's happening in the story.

Please review or I wont update.

Thanx for reading so far Amy-kate.


	3. Chapter 3: Saturday PM

**Don't you ever listen**

**Disclaimer:** _all of the characters and settings used in this charmed fan fiction are not mine, and I did not intend to infringe on any copyright laws or make any money when writing this fan fiction._

Chapter 3: Saturday PM 

Wyatt sighed impatiently waiting for his brother to finish his half of the spell, which would hopefully make Jeff his correct size and not trapped in a jar. Chris looked up at Wyatt and said, "you know some of us are still trying to concentrate here" before looking back down at his pad. Wyatt sent a stern look in Chris's direction thinking if only Chris hadn't ad-libbed a bit about Jeff also being stuck in a jar they'd have been done a long time ago, he sighed and went down to the kitchen to get some snacks.

Upon his return Chris smiled and said "hey, great timing I've just finished". Wyatt looked at Chris frowning. He set down the snacks and glanced at the clock.

"Chris! It's been 3 hours!" Wyatt said visibly starting to panic.

"Watcha mean Wyatt, what's wrong?" Chris replied.

"Chris your-" Wyatt turned white.

"I'm what Wyatt?" Chris said starting to worry. Wyatt shook his head and pulled Chris out of his room and towards the bathroom.

"Woah hey Wyatt, phoebe's not here to be fooling bro" Chris said trying to pull his arm free of Wyatt's grip. Wyatt glared at him and said, "well girls go to the bathroom together all the time sis" he said pushing Chris towards the mirror in the bathroom.

"What are you on about I'm not a girl" Chris said looking at Wyatt. Wyatt said nothing but pointed towards the mirror. Chris frowned at his brother before glancing at his reflection in the mirror. His eyes widened, before he hit the floor in a dead feint.

"Chris!" Wyatt yelled rushing over to his unconscious brother, "Chris come on wake up!" he said shaking Chris's shoulders. Chris slowly opened his eyes and Wyatt let out a sigh of relief.

"What's happened Wy', the spell should have worn off by now" Chris said in a very small voice.

"Chris, maybe its just lasting longer as I'm more powerful than max" Wyatt said vividly hoping that was the case. Chris reassured, accepted Wyatt's hand to help him to his feet.

"I think we should go get some food, eh" Wyatt said wondering whether he was going to have to get used to calling Chris his sister and how they'd explain all this to their mum. Chris led the way back to Wyatt's room and sat on the bed before heartily tucking into the sandwiches Wyatt had brought up only a few minutes earlier. Wyatt joined him on the bed wondering how they were going to deal with this new problem.



Piper was at P3 trying to keep as occupied as she could rather than worry about what messes her son had gotten into now. Phoebe had arrived with the boxes containing the band that was playing at P3 tonight's promotional posters, they were putting them up alongside on another.

"At the manor I ran into Wyatt" phoebe said

"Oh that's nice" piper replied.

"Yeah, Chrissy was there too" phoebe said.

"Chrissy, Wyatt doesn't know a Chrissy" piper said glancing at phoebe.

"Huh, Wyatt said she was his tutor" phoebe said turning to piper.

"What Wyatt doesn't need a tutor, he's almost top in all of his classes" piper exclaimed.

Phoebe frowned, "well my empathy didn't pick up on them lying to me outright, maybe she's a new girlfriend that you haven't met yet because he's not sure about her yet" phoebe said with a smile.

"No Wyatt doesn't do that he always want us to check out his friends for demon traces, that's something Chris would do not Wyatt"

"Oh yes Wyatt's an angelic child who never does any wrong" phoebe said teasingly.

"ha, if he did Leo would have him banished to live with the elders for a year, you know sometimes I think he's too overprotective of him sometimes"

"You can talk, he only gets us to check out his friends because you trained him to when he was younger"

"Well that's just common sense, Leo's methods at a bit over the top, I hope he doesn't find out about this before Wyatt introduces up to her properly" piper said turning back to the posters.



Wyatt and Chris had moved down into the kitchen and were discussing how they were going to get Chris caught so he could turn Jeff back to normal, when they heard the door close.

"Hello Wyatt" Paige said walking into the kitchen.

"Hi aunt Paige, this is Chrissy" Wyatt said "we're just finishing lunch I thought you'd be out for a while yet"

"Hi Chrissy, I just thought I'd pop back to see if he'd turned up here, has Wyatt told you his brother has gone off somewhere, we've all been trying to find him" Paige said smiling at Chris.

"Yes he filled me in have you any ideas where he's headed then" Chris replied.

"Not really, I've checked the most obvious places" Paige replied thinking maybe she should get the elders to help more.

"Chris's always been a bit flaky though, I'm sure he'll turn up sooner or later" Wyatt said.

'_Oi' _Chris sent at Wyatt with a glare. Wyatt looked at Chris with a smirk that was quickly replaced with a gwarp.

"Err, what time did you say you had to be getting home again Chrissy?" Wyatt stammered out.

"Oh not for a while yet" Chris said to Wyatt, '_what is it Wyatt why do you want us outta here?'._

"Well maybe I should give you a lift now I heard the traffic was building up on the highway" Wyatt said, '_Chris you're starting to turn back!'_

"What a good idea Wyatt" Chris said. "It was nice meeting you" Chris said to Paige.

"Ok bye you two" Paige said, struck by how similar Chrissy and her nephew looked as they left the manor.

Once outside Chris and Chris bolted for the camper. When inside Wyatt turned to Chris and said, "that was too close, we almost got caught"

"Whatever Wyatt, why should I care I'm just flaky remember" Chris said going into a sulk.

"Oh come on Chris you didn't want her to twig something was up did you"

"If it was an act you didn't have to look like you enjoyed it soooo much"

"Ok, whatever"

"Ach, I'm outta here, I shouldn't have bothered you for you help" and with that Chris orbed out of the camper. Unfortunately for Chris Paige and the elders picked up on his orb stream and diverted it right into the attic of the manor. Chris stumbled when he found his feet again only to realise he was in the attic and his aunt Paige was charging up the stairs. Just then Wyatt orbed in next to Chris, recognised where they were and orbed them both out but not before Paige caught a glimpse of them from the doorway.



Paige came out of the storage cupboard at P3 and headed straight for phoebe and piper.

"Hey Paige, any luck with finding Chris" phoebe said chirpily.

"Oh yeah I found him, but then he got away" Paige said annoyed.

"How could Chris get away from you?" piper asked

"He got away because he had help-" Paige replied.

"Help! Chris doesn't know anyone powerful enough to help him" phoebe said.

"Well no, no one other than Wyatt and he wouldn't do. . ." piper trailed off looking at Paige.

"Wyatt's been helping Chris! Why would he?" phoebe said.

"I don't know but they've been hiding him right under our noses!" Paige said.

"What do you mean?" piper asked.

"Chrissy!" phoebe exclaimed, "That's why I thought they were so similar"

"Chrissy" piper said looking non-plused.

"Chrissy and Chris are the same person, I got the same impression of her as phoebe" Paige said.

"Oh my-" phoebe said.

"What phoebe" piper said.

"When I talked to them this morning, err, well lets just say I'd talk to them about closeness when this is over"

"What! Why? What did your empathy pick up on, hey don't you walk away from me missy" piper said following phoebe.



By the time the 17th demon had bitten the dust Chris who was leaning against a rock turned to his brother and said "hey Wyatt, I know for you blasting demons is a therapeutic exercise but could you lay off it for a while so a guy can get some sleep."

"Sleep! SLEEP! We're stuck in the underworld, because you were stupid enough to orb into the manor! And because of that I'm in some deep trouble now too, and its all YOUR fault for using that damn spell I never intended to use!" erupted Wyatt.

"Okay, I think I preferred the demon blasting"

"God your so fucking immature!" Wyatt yelled bringing the blasted demons count up to 19. for once Chris didn't retort he just backed away from Wyatt sat down and curled up. Wyatt turned away from Chris and went to hunt out more demons to vanquish. Slowly Chris got used to the sound of the continual vanquishings and fell into an uneasy sleep.

Authors note: Please review!!! Sorry for it taking ages for this chapter to be posted. Thanks for reading. Amy-kate.


	4. Chapter 4: Sunday AM

**Don't you ever listen**

**Disclaimer:** _all of the characters and settings used in this charmed fan fiction are not mine, and I did not intend to infringe on any copyright laws or make any money when writing this fan fiction._

Chapter 4: Sunday AM

Chris awoke to silence that morning; still groggy from little sleep he shook his head massaging his neck as it ached from sleeping uncomfortably against some rocks. Letting out a yawn he got up and looked around at his surroundings. There was no mistaking it, this was the underworld, he was there it wasn't a bad dream, at this Chris let out a groan. It was then that he realized there was no Wyatt in this makeshift camp; he then finally noticed what really bothered him, silence, and no vanquishings going on. Surely Wyatt would have come back to the camp if he'd worked out his aggression on the demons. _I'll go find him _Chris thought, and with that started to walk along one of the numerous tunnels to search for Wyatt.



Meanwhile Piper was sitting in shock after hearing from her husband what the elders had planned to punish Chris Wyatt for their delinquency and deception.

"I'm sure that's excessive, I mean their only boys, they deserve a chance to learn from their mistakes" Piper finally said sparking off the conversation again.

"Yes but those **boys **are slowly killing their whitelighter." Paige said folding her arms scowling.

"Give it a rest Paige, she doesn't control what the boys do and your bias isn't helping us find them" phoebe said.

"We should have placed the restrictions on them like ii said after we found out what Wyatt could become" Leo said harshly.

"Leo, Chris came back to stop that happening, and he left after that threat was over." Piper snapped back at him.

"If Wyatt had been having his education with the elders like I said then we wouldn't be in this mess." He retorted.

"I don't think this is Wyatt's fault" phoebe chimed in.

"How can you say that, he deliberately hid his brother from us to prolong his whitelighters suffering" Paige said aggressively.

"Think about it Chris knows we would all fly off the handle over this, Paige, and appealed to his brother knowing Wyatt wouldn't do that." Phoebe said.

"Really?" Piper said weakly.

"It makes sense, if Chris had cast the spell without thinking and come to us, we'd make him reverse it straight away-"

"Well that's just sensible, Wyatt should have done that too" snapped Paige; still miffed she'd let them get away.

"As I was saying, we'd make him reverse it straight away, but Wyatt would make sure he could reverse it without making it worse to start with" phoebe said.

"So your saying Wyatt's been helping Chris come up with a reversal all this time" Paige said.

"There's one flaw in your plan phoebe, it doesn't take to come up with a reversal spell." Leo said.

"Well no it normally wouldn't, but if you had the knowledge that the charmed ones were looking for you, you'd keep on the move so you wouldn't have much time to write the spell" phoebe said. Listening to it all piper couldn't help but wonder whether her sons were all right and worrying what the elders would do to them if they ever did come out of hiding to help their whitelighter.



An hour later after searching for what seemed like an eternity Chris sat down on a rock, he couldn't find Wyatt anywhere, he'd covered most of the cave system he was in an encouraging sign was though that he hadn't encountered any demons so he could be on the right track seeing as Wyatt had started vanquishing long before he fell asleep.

"Where are you Wyatt?" Chris muttered to himself.

"He's not here anymore, I take it it's the blonde guy your talking about" Chris span round to see a boy his own age crouched on another rock staring at him.

"What happened to him?" Chris asked.

"Some witches came and took him away, to be honest I expected him to put up more of a fight seeing as how he's decimated the demon population in these parts overnight" he replied quite conversationally.

"What witches? Who are you? Chris said starting to worry.

"After he went we got bored and so decided to check out the caves, that's how I came across you wandering around as though the underworld doesn't have a demon population at all" he carried on as though not hearing Chris's questions.

"Err" Chris said.

"Oh yeah, some witches they orbed in what first caught our attention you know, but then when I realized it was only a half-whitelighter I didn't see the sport in it, a waste of our effort really"

"Orbed in, worth a look, you're a **Darklighter**!" Chris said getting ready to orb.

"Well, obviously, do you want a blue peter badge for that?" he replied giving Chris a 'Duh' look.

"Blue peter?" Chris said.

"Of course your American, it's a British thing you witches are amazingly uncultured to say you have free rein over the human realm" he replied " I wouldn't orb if I were you, you're a half-breed so no sport to me, but my cousin still thinks killing you would hold some honor."

"Ok" Chris said trying to re-assess his escape routes.

"If I was going to kill you I'd have done it already, just after you sat down but really I could have anywhere you really where wandering around quite defenseless" he said with a distant smile.

"You're a Darklighter and your not going to kill me? Who are you?" Chris asked.

"I'm Jerome and I said already to me you half breeds are no sport, although that blonde guy might have been a suitable challenge" Jerome said.

"I'll be going then," Chris said.

"I'd watch out if I were you I cant be bothered killing you but my cousin would he classes witches as the same as whitelighters, thinking about it with all the half breeds he could have a point in a few years, so as a tip don't orb he'll only catch your orb trail if you do" Jerome said.



Just then Leo orbed into the living room where the charmed ones were now planning where to search for the boys from.

"Some of the magic school kids managed to get Wyatt into magic school, the elders have cast their strongest cage around him to keep him there, the elders are also convening to pass judgment on him and to come up with a way to use him to catch Chris" Leo said at this piper stood up.

"We've got to go there to talk to him," she said.

"No hunni, I'm sure the elders will be fair, besides I've been instructed to keep you away" Leo said putting his arms around pipers waist.

"As if, the elders wont even listen to his side of the story!" she replied.

"For once I agree with piper, remember how easily they almost got persuaded to take our powers" Paige said.

"All right, but can we at least wait until they've used Wyatt to catch Chris" Leo said, facing the prospect of trying to stop the charmed ones makes you come up with compromises.

"Ok, but what if Chris doesn't come out of hiding to help his brother"

"Not helping Paige!" piper said.

"So how do they plan to catch Chris Leo?" phoebe asked.

" I'm not sure I came to give you an update before that discussion began" he replied.

"But their still using Wyatt as bait" Paige said.



"By the order of the council of elders it has been decided that Wyatt Halliwell shall be stripped of his powers" a booming voice rocketed through the cave system. Chris jumped looking round for the source of the noise.

"Whitelighters think your still here, I suppose they aren't as stupid as they seem sometimes" Jerome said.

"Wyatt didn't do anything though!" Chris yelled.

"Oh my god, they cant hear you dumbass" Jerome said rolling his eyes.

"But he didn't cast the spell! He shouldn't have his powers taken away!" Chris said in a really high-pitched voice.

"And.." Jerome said.

"we've got to stop them and save Wyatt" Chris carried on.

"ha, excuse me! We have to do nothing, you have to and without orbing like I said"

"but you've got to help me!"

"did you hit your head or something, I'm still a Darklighter just because I'm not going to kill you doesn't mean I'm going to help you!"

"but, you've got, err"

"exactly" Jerome said turning his head. "ok I'm going to be going now" and with that he jumped down off the rock.

"what, why?" Chris said.

"shadow demons" he replied glancing around.

"shadow demons don't exist, the charmed ones vanquished them all" Chris replied matter-of-factly.

"well la-de-da, you witches are all so high and mighty, well you can stay here but I'm off, see you well probably not" Jerome said sarcastically then started to walk away.

"hey wait you've got to help me"

"no, I really don't" Jerome called back.

Chris ran after Jerome who could walk surprisingly fast. Suddenly Jerome disappeared out of sight. Chris stopped dead looking around for him he then heard a chattering sound, so closed his eyes and orbed. Chris felt the orb drag as soon as he set off then he felt the shift of his orb trail changing as he expected. Chris opened his eyes to hear

"NO! Greenslade wait, this is magic school!" and turned to see a panic stricken Jerome trying to grab some other person, before Chris was hit by a lightening bolt and blacked out.

**Authors note: ****OK so usual reasons for time taken on chapter, along with new job and ucas applications, but it's a short story so it shouldn't take too much time to re-read.**

**Jerome is my own creation sort of cause Darklighter isn't mine n the name wasn't my idea first anyway. Some friends may recognize the name Greenslade too and to think of his as a Darklighter isn't much of a stretch of imagination. **

**I think its pretty much self-explanatory, REVIEW please, or I wont start writing the next/last chapter. Thank you all for reading this far and sticking with it. **

**Thanks for reading please review, Amy-Kate**


	5. Chapter 5: Sunday PM

**Don't you ever listen**

**Disclaimer:** _all of the characters and settings used in this charmed fan fiction are not mine, and I did not intend to infringe on any copyright laws or make any money when writing this fan fiction._

Chapter 5: Sunday PM

"CHRIS!" Wyatt yelled, running over to the brother he had just electrocuted, "_Damn Darklighters!" _he thought. Jerome was legging it around the corner at the end of the corridor after Greenslade so didn't register he'd narrowly missed death.

"Chris, Bro wake up" Wyatt said shaking him "Chris?"

♦♦♦♦♦♦

Just then Leo and Paige both felt their charges calling them, the recognised where the calls were coming from and frowned at each other.

"What's going on in magic school?" Paige asked Leo.

"You've been called by a charge there too" Leo said.

"What do you mean? What about magic school? Has Chris turned up there?" Piper asked looking between Paige and her husband.

"There must be trouble, I mean for us to both get called at the same time from the same place can't be a coincidence" Paige said.

"We should all go, if there is trouble who better than the charmed ones to help sort out the situation" Phoebe said.

"All right so we all go" piper said.

"Hun, I was told to keep you away" Leo said.

"So if this trouble involves the boys I'm going" piper said in her 'we aren't going to discuss this anymore' tone of voice.

"Ok then so I'll take Phoebe and you take Piper, Leo" Paige said and with that caught hold of phoebe and orbed to magic school.

"Well go on then, you have to go to your charge anyway" piper said to Leo.

------Orbing------In------Progress------

As soon as they arrived in magic school they were dragged to the floor by Phoebe and narrowly missed a barrage of Darklighter arrows.

"What the hell?" Piper said to phoebe.

"I don't know it seems like Chris brought them with him, when he orbed to his brother, but no ones been able to get near enough to where Wyatt's being held to ask" She replied.

"Chris wouldn't have brought Darklighters here, grant him some sense" Piper said, ducking her head to miss another volley of arrows. Then they heard, "Greenslade stop attacking them! We need to get out of here!" at this piper frowned, _that didn't sound like Chris but who was it, and why were they trying to save the Darklighter?_ She thought.

"Paige has orbed over to the magic school kids to try and orb them out to safety, and we're supposed to draw their fire away from her and the kids" Phoebe said.

"I'll go help her with that; you'll be alright here with phoebe Hun?" Leo asked.

"Of course, I'll be fine I am one of the charmed ones you know" Piper said, just as Leo orbed to Paige.

The room suddenly went very quiet, so phoebe glanced over the sofa they were using as a makeshift shield. She immediately ducked down as an arrow narrowly missed her head.

"Greenslade no!"

"Don't mess up my shot again Jerome!" Greenslade replied.

Piper stood up and aimed a blast at the Voice of Greenslade. Whose arm caught on fire causing him to drop his crossbow he quickly patted out the fire whilst orbing his crossbow back into his hand, he was about to raise it to fire at piper but he was grabbed from behind by another boy, "Greenslade we have to get back, Chris'll get us out of here!"

"I don't want to leave; killing these Whitelighter scum is more important! Jerome even you should know that" Greenslade said. Piper sent another blast their way but was shocked by Jerome's admission that Chris brought them so missed the Darklighters and hit a painting over their heads, sending shattered glass al over their heads. Piper slumped down behind the sofa after Jerome and Greenslade had vanished around the corner.

"I can't believe this! Why would Chris bring Darklighters to magic school?" she said still in shock.

"We don't have time to worry about that now piper, we have to get the Darklighters out of magic school!" phoebe said "come on, we've got them on the run."

"Yes but, I didn't realise Chris had gotten that out of hand with his magic" Piper said.

"Piper, Come on!" phoebe said pulling pipers arm.

♦♦♦♦♦♦

Jerome pulling Greenslade ran back to where he'd last seen Chris, and ducked as soon as he entered the corridor to it as a lightening bolt was sent his way. He dragged Greenslade lower to the ground and pulled him behind a bookcase. After seeing Chris unconscious lying next to the blonde guy he'd seen being taken away earlier.

"What happened to Chris?" he yelled.

"What happened to Chris! You moved so I hit him instead!" Wyatt shrieked, sending a lightening bolt into the bookcase. Greenslade ducked out trying to aim at Wyatt.

"Greenslade! Stop trying to get us killed!" Jerome said grabbing Greenslade's crossbow.

"He's a Whitelighter!" Greenslade screamed trying to get the crossbow off of Jerome. The crossbow disintegrated as another lightening bolt blasted through a hole in the bookcase. At this Greenslade immediately tried to grab Jerome's one who yelled "NO!" and with a well aimed kick knocked Greenslade unconscious and out from behind the bookcase, where he was almost instantaneously hit by a lightening bolt. Greenslade glowed as it hit for a second and then blew apart then each individual piece caught fire and turned to dust with a puff of smoke.

"Woah!" Jerome said astonished by his cousin's destruction. Wyatt sent another lightening bolt at the bookcase.

"Hey! Can we just talk for a second; I take it your Wyatt right?" Jerome yelled over the bookcase.

"So what if I am, Darklighter!" Wyatt yelled back accompanying it with a lightening bolt.

"Look when I found Chris wandering around he mentioned he was looking for you, I warned him not to orb with my cousin around but he didn't listen, and when the shadow demons started turning up he did orb I tried to stop Greenslade grabbing hold of him but Chris had already started to orb so we ended up here" Jerome said very quickly.

"So, am I supposed to believe that story of yours, Darklighter" Wyatt said.

"Look I just want to get out of here, I've tried but I can orb out! I think it's because your brother orbed me in so I have get him to orb me out!" Jerome snapped at Wyatt.

"Really you just want to leave; I'm not letting you anywhere near Chris **Darklighter**!" Wyatt snarled.

"Look have you healed him, you people can do that right, just wake him up and ask him" Jerome said.

"Of course I've tried healing him! It evidently hasn't worked!" Wyatt yelled sending a lightening bolt at the bookcase again.

"Damn it! Why the hell did Chris have to orb to magic school of all places!" Jerome said.

"Huh, how do you know you're at magic school?" Wyatt asked caught off-guard by Jerome's comment.

"I may live in the underworld but I do know other places" Jerome said.

"No, that doesn't explain it, Darklighters don't learn about magic school until their older than you" Wyatt said puzzled.

"Fine, I cased the joint out a couple of times happy?" Jerome said breathing a sigh of relief that Wyatt wasn't throwing lightening bolts at him for a bit.

"You cant of, no one evil can get into magic school" Wyatt said.

"Alright, if ya really want to know, I came here for a semester once" Jerome said.

"You're a Darklighter, you can't have come here as a student" Wyatt said, glancing at Chris, who did seem to be breathing again now.

"I'm not from the most orthodox of Darklighter families you know." Jerome said.

"Darklighters cat get into magic school" Wyatt said, Chris was starting to move.

"Well I didn't enrol as a Darklighter did I" Jerome said.

"So you lied in your application" Wyatt said shocked.

"No, I didn't actually" Jerome said, "I enrolled as a half witch."

"Your half-witch? Darklighters don't mix with other species" Wyatt said.

"Yeah, and Whitelighters don't do that either" Jerome said sarcastically.

"Oh" Wyatt said "I thought that Darklighters were real big on the purity of the bloodlines."

"We are, but if the bloodlines were as pure as quite a few species as well as Darklighters suggest then we'd all be crazy loons" Jerome said.

"How come your parents got you enrolled in magic school?" Chris asked.

"Chris your awake!" Wyatt said happily.

"Great, now can you tell Wyatt not to kill me and can you get me out of here?" Jerome said edging towards the end of the bookcase.

"What? Oh sure, Wyatt Jerome's cool, where are you exactly Jerome?" Chris asked looking around. Jerome popped his head around the side of the bookshelf and finding no lightening sent his way stepped out and headed over to Wyatt and Chris.

"Can you take me out of here now?" Jerome said looking around nervously.

"Do you know where Jeff is being kept Wyatt?" Chris asked.

"Hello, am I invisible now can we please be leaving?" Jerome said.

"Look if we save Jeff, then they won't chase us out of here so quick we'll be dead before we reach the underworld" Chris said to Jerome.

"I've got no idea where he is the kids got me to orb and next thing I know I'm trapped in the elders cage, your Orbing in with the Darklighters seems to have been too much for it though." Wyatt said looking at the shattered crystals around the library.

"Right, so who's this Jeff person then?" Jerome said.

"He's our Whitelighter, Chris shrunk him and sealed him in a jar" Wyatt said.

"Awesome!" Jerome said but then noticing Wyatt's look carried on with "is he a full Whitelighter?"

"Yes but why does that matter?" Chris said.

"Darklighter here, it's what I **do**, seek and destroy Whitelighters" Jerome said matter-of-factly.

"You've got a point there-" Chris started.

"Hang on a sec, we can't let you loose in magic school to hunt our Whitelighter, no way" Wyatt said.

"If he's a full Whitelighter its no problem" Jerome said smiling.

"No we cant, we're in enough trouble already, I mean we should just take Jerome out of here and then worry about it" Wyatt said.

"Exactly, we're already in a lot of trouble its not like it'll make things worse" Chris said.

"That's not what I was saying Chris" Wyatt said.

"It's true though" Jerome interjected.

"Be quiet you" Wyatt said.

"It can't hurt Wyatt, and we might find Jeff quicker" Chris said.

"Fine, but he's not allowed to hurt him" Wyatt said motioning to Jerome.

"Yeah well, alright if I you get me outta here as soon as we find him." Jerome said glancing around.

"Sure so what do we have to do" Chris said.

"You? Darklighters don't work in teams" Jerome said.

"Well you do this time" Wyatt said in a growl.

"Fine but you have to keep up" Jerome said closing his eyes.

"We will, err, Jerome? Jerome?" Chris said waving his hand in front of Jerome's face.

"Quiet I'm trying to pinpoint the full Whitelighters in the school, and your talking doesn't help" Jerome said.

"Finding Whitelighters shouldn't be difficult for you" Wyatt said.

"Normally it isn't, but I'm getting interference from all the half-Whitelighters around" Jerome snapped back at Wyatt. Suddenly Jerome's eyes opened and had a slightly ruthless look tainting his eyes. Then he was off, running along the corridor, although he wasn't running it was more like earlier when he out walked Chris. Wyatt and Chris ran after him, "This was a bad idea Chris" Wyatt yelled as they turned another corner.

"I didn't know he'd just go like that" Chris yelled back. All of a sudden they went flying past where Piper and phoebe were, Chris almost stopped but Wyatt dragged him on after the Darklighter.

♦♦♦♦♦♦

"What the? Was that Chris and Wyatt?" Piper said staring in the direction that two blurred people seemed to run in.

"I'm not sure they came from the direction that Darklighter you hit went in." Phoebe said.

"Ok, let's go see whether that Darklighters still there, they might have been students running away" Piper said. With that piper got up from their temporary shelter and walked towards the end of the corridor and looked up towards where she saw the Darklighter go. Phoebe followed her and then realised what must have happened seeing the crystals lying shattered on the floor.

"Piper, Wyatt was kept here he must have killed the Darklighter I mean look at the dust all over the place" she said.

"So Wyatt killed the Darklighters, I didn't know his lightening bolts could do that." Piper said.

"Well in the alternate future he takes over both the world and underworld so he must have some power in him" Phoebe said.

"Don't start, we already stopped that happening, Chris said so!"

"I know but, maybe this proves he's not going down that path I mean he's killed a Darklighter that must gain him some brownie points" phoebe said.

"Ok, but Wyatt's not the problem Chris is, he brought Darklighters to magic school!"

"Talking of Darklighters, wasn't there supposed to be two of them?"

"Well Wyatt blew them up"

"Did he though, I mean is there enough dust for two deceased Darklighters around here for you?"

"Well, no there isn't, is there" Piper replied.

"Maybe that's why Chris and Wyatt were running past us, chasing the other one" Phoebe said.

"Phoebe if anyone else went past us we would have noticed." Piper said.

"Would we though, I mean we weren't really expecting anyone to go past us" Phoebe said distantly.

♦♦♦♦♦♦

Chris and Wyatt suddenly lost sight of Jerome and they came to a halt in the corridor. Chris glanced around there were a lot of open doors in this corridor. Up ahead there was a smash followed by a scream. Chris and Wyatt ran forward and through the door of the room the sound came from. They came through for Chris to be grabbed by Jerome who was shaking as though in a fever clutching his crossbow.

"Get me out of here" he said in a pained voice shaking. Chris didn't question him, just placed his hand onto Jerome's and orbed. This left Wyatt looking at Jeff his now free and fully sized Whitelighter.

"Hi, how you doing?" Wyatt said with an uneasy smile.

"Why was a Darklighter here? And-" Jeff said to Wyatt.

"You hungry?" Wyatt said wondering how to explain it all to Jeff.

"Why didn't you vanquish it but let Chris take it out of here?" Jeff finished.

"Well-" Wyatt started but didn't finish as piper and phoebe came bursting through the door.

"Where did the Darklighter go?" "Where's Chris?" they said in unison.

"Chris orbed him away before he could attack me" Jeff said.

"Jeff! You're out!" Phoebe said.

"Out? Oh yeah, the Darklighter got into the jar and I became full-sized again, then Chris and Wyatt turned up and got him out of here" Jeff said quite calmly.

"Well I'll be off then" Wyatt said.

"Oh no you don't your staying right here mister, until we sort all this mess out" Piper said sternly.

♦♦♦♦♦♦

"Jerome, are you ok?" Chris asked as Jerome collapsed to the floor after they'd orbed back to the underworld. Jerome was still shaking he tried to get up onto his knees but fell back down dropping his crossbow.

"I'll be fine" he wheezed out.

"Are you sure?" Chris said cautiously.

"Yeah, you better go" Jerome said.

"I can't leave you in this state" Chris said.

"You have to"

"Why?"

"Killing Whitelighters is instinct for us, you can't just turn it off!" he said weakly still shaking reaching out for his crossbow.

"Jerome you can't seriously expect me to leave you like this" Chris replied.

"You have to Chris, your part Whitelighter, I'll kill you, you've got to **go**!" Jerome said with a bite to his voice.

"What?" Chris said confused.

"I hunted that Whitelighter so I could find him, I tried to stop before killing him but it just puts it on hold! You have to go! **Now**!" Jerome said all of a sudden regaining his composure, Chris saw this and orbed.

Jerome watched Chris go and then collapsed to the floor again, maybe this wasn't just the killing instinct maybe it had something to do with going back to that school, and he didn't have time to worry about that as two noxon demons rounded the corner.

♦♦♦♦♦♦

Ready to put Jeff back to normal Chris Orbed to magic school. But as he arrived he saw Wyatt standing with Jeff and his mum, _oh no! _He thought.

"_Yeah it's that bad bro" _Wyatt said to Chris telepathically.

"_Have you explained what happened this weekend yet?" _Chris asked Wyatt telepathically.

"_No we were waiting for you" _

"Chris maybe you can explain Why there were Darklighters in magic school?" piper said to Chris.

"Well I was in the underworld and they attacked me so I tried Orbing out but my orb stream was diverted to here and I didn't realise that they had grabbed hold of me so I accidentally brought them with me," he said in one breath and then "hi, Jeff how did you get out?" quite cheerfully.

"The Darklighter got me out before you orbed him out of here" Jeff said.

"Cool, sorry bout putting ya in there in the first place, but ya were being OTT on the whole camping thing" Chris said.

"I suppose but you can't just shrink people into jars when they annoy you Chris" Jeff said.

"_Is it just me or is it that Jeff isn't so bothered about the whole incident as everyone else is?"_ Chris asked Wyatt telepathically.

"_No it doesn't seem that way, weird" _Wyatt replied, "So there's no problem then?" he said with his voice full of hope that they weren't going to get into a lot of trouble.

"No its not alright boys, from what we know you've harmed your Whitelighter, used magic to serve your own ends and brought Darklighters to magic school! I dread to think what else you've gotten up to this weekend!" Piper said in full telling off mode. Chris and Wyatt glanced at each other and looked away in other directions smiling.

"What's been going on?" Jeff asked.

"Well after Chris sealed you in a jar he appealed to his brother for help so far as we can tell, and they've both been running from us all weekend" Piper said.

"Yeah pretty much that" Wyatt said starting to laugh.

"A lot of that, definitely" Chris said laughing too.

"Well I'm glad you find it funny boys because its not going to happen again, your both being sent to live with the elders until you've learnt not to abuse you powers." Leo said walking through the door.

"No! But what about school?" Wyatt said now worried.

"You're worried about school Wyatt? I'd be more worried about dieing from boredom" Chris said.

"Shut it Chris!" Wyatt said.

"That's not all Chris your active powers are being taken away until a time when you're seen as responsible enough to use them again" Leo continued.

"Leo, Wyatt's right they have school, we can't just take them out for an undefined time surely the elders can find another punishment" Piper said.

"That's true it doesn't teach the boys responsibility by giving them time off school" Jeff said "a compromise would be, that they spend time with the elders on the weekends until the holidays when they go up there full time until they've learnt their lesson."

"_I think oxygen deprivations gotten to Jeff, is he trying to help us?" _Chris telepathically said to Wyatt.

"_He is I think but how many weekends will we be missing out on"_ Wyatt thought.

"_Yeah, but you can't say this one didn't make up for a lot of it"_

"_You really don't think we did anything wrong do you?"_

"_We did do wrong but it was for a good cause"_

"_Good cause my arse! We did it to save your neck"_

"_Did we though, or did we do it all so we had time to come up with a reversal spell to save Jeff" _Chris thought telepathically at Wyatt.

"I suppose" Wyatt said.

"You suppose what mister?" Piper said. Wyatt looked startled for a second then realised he'd said that out loud.

"Err, I suppose, that's fair I mean it was Jeff who we wronged in the first place shouldn't he come up with the punishment" Wyatt said quickly. _"Nice save bro" _Chris sent to Wyatt telepathically.

"Now I think that's a good idea" Jeff said.

♦♦♦♦♦♦

"I don't think it was a good idea after all letting Jeff take over what our punishment should be after all" Chris said to Wyatt collapsing on the sofa out of exhaustion.

"look how was I to know he wanted a holiday from you, I cant believe we have to do his job for 3 months while he takes a vacation and go stay with the elders every weekend until he's back" Wyatt said.

"I suppose the only good thing is my active powers weren't taken away" Chris said, but then got pummelled by a cushion that Wyatt threw at him.

"I'm running out of reasons to get out of class to go see his charges! My teachers must think I've got some major illness or something" Wyatt said.

"How can you be running out of reasons? Its only been a week!" Chris said.

"We're not all experts at lying like you Chris!" Wyatt said.

"The trick is to be creative, and if all else fails create a temporary version of yourself looking like its doing work and orb out" Chris said.

"Chris! We're in trouble for that kind of thing, how can you be doing that!" Wyatt said.

"It's just a tip, you don't have to do it but it might help" Chris said smiling throwing the cushion back at Wyatt.

**Authors Note: ****Well this is the last and final chapter, it's been a very long time coming, it's finally finished and it's a long chapter to finish. Please Review still, I know it's the last chapter but I would like the feedback. **

**Thank you to all who have read it and reviewed, and to those who have just read it, I hope now your at the end you'll consider giving us a review, maybe? **

**Thank you for reading, Amy-Kate**


	6. Chapter 6: AUthors Note

There is a sequel to this I am beginning to write again called Just a Tip, it can be found two clicks away on my profile.

Thought I'd mention it, even though this story is finished. The sequel isn't told over a weekend it started off like that but I decided the passage of time wasn't going to work for it

Thanks for all the comments and such on this one.

A-k


End file.
